Usuario discusión:Kevin senju
Creacion de Articulos Te sugiero que antes de crear tus articulos,veas el tutorial e ayuda que te he dejado en tu bienvenida.Ya que cada articulo lleva una infobox,encabezados de distintos tamaños,cosas en negrita,en cursiva,lleva kanji y romaji.Es algo complicado,luego de que la leas ref200px|link=user:James cullen12:06 14 sep 2010 (UTC)acciona tus articulos. 200px|link=user:James cullen 12:06 14 sep 2010 (UTC) Deja de crear un monton de articulos! mejor traduce y corrige los que ya hiciste que estan pesimamente redactados 17:12 14 sep 2010 (UTC) DEJA DE CREAR ARTICULOS Y EDITA LOS QUE YA HICISTE!!!!!!!!!!!! :@ STOP Ya te he exlicado que debes tomarte tutimepo para crear un articulo y no poner "crear un articulo",poner narutopedia,copiar el texto pegarlo en un traductor,copiar lo traducido y pegarlo en un articulo,ademas de agregarle una imgaen que deberia estar en una infobox.DETENTE! o tendre que bloquearte (osea inabilitarte para entrar a la wiki,tan solo podras leer si lo hago),asi que tranquilisate,tomate tu tiempo y lee el Tutorial... 200px|link=user:James cullen 21:33 14 sep 2010 (UTC) *Se te ha bloqueado por una semana,ya que no obedeces las sugerencias y sigues creando articulos,mal echos,y a lo loco Perdoname por no poner imagen no se como ponerlas en la plantilla *No viste que el artículo de la Invasion de Pain tiene una plantilla que dice "En obras por James cullen"??? ¡¡¡¡bueno es por eso que no podias editar ese articulo!!!!! Borrare lo que escribiste *ok pero es que no avansa y queria ayudar Invitacion par unirte a la organizacion Club naruto Online Hola Kevin senju quisiera saber si quieres unirte a la organizacion Club Naruto Online ya que solo nos falta 1 miembro para poder comenzar las misiones si estas interesado responde a mi discusion Atte Jefer Origami(konan Mitsumi segunda miembro a cargo y unica mujer en la organizacion) "Solicitud de rechazo" Lo sentimos mucho pero el ultimo integrante ya ha sido acepta y por ese motivo tu solicitud de ingreso queda "RECHAZA" sin embargo existe la posibilidad de que algunos de los miembros mueran y tu puedas remplazarlos pero de ser asi yo te avisare.. disculpa por la molestia y lo siento mucho te pedimos una disculpa de ante maño Artículos Haslo,pero haslos bien,no como antes... 15:04 15 ene 2011 (UTC) gracias Imagenes No subas las imagenes con los prefijos de tamaño como "300px-''", debes subir la imagen con un nombre descriptivo capaz de ser encontrada facilmente eso incluye que este en español algo que no hiciste en la imagen 300px-Naruto,_Ostrich,_Sasuke.jpg. Vuelve a subir las imagenes con nombres en español en un dia las borrare. Es una advertencia porque he notado que muchos de tus articulos llevan imagenes con ese tipo de nombres, que debiste haber cambiado cuando las bajabas de Narutopedia. Espero que esto no vuelva a suceder. Atentamente [[User:Leodix|Leodix]] (Discusión | Contribuciones | Ayuda:Infobox) 22:34 3 feb 2011 (UTC) Episodios Bueno, la verdad es que no hay muchos usuarios que estan con esto de los episodios. Tambien toma su tiempo crearlos o/y traducirlos. Si quieres unetelos. Para Agregar la planilla es: El la barra de herramienas para editar hay un icono que dice "Plantilla", alli tenes que elegir "Otra plantilla/palabra magica". Luego pone en el cuadro para escribir "Infobox Episodio" ok gracias por la invitacion RE: Petición Mira, yo no soy parte del proyecto episodios; más bien soy un ''"colaborador independiente", así que no soy al que debes acudir; pero de todas formas gracias por tu ofrecimiento. --Naxomarin240 00:06 17 feb 2011 (UTC) ok Si yo me engargo de lo demas 11:26 18 feb 2011 (UTC) ok Episodios Oye Kevin, si quieres ayudar a hacer los episodios, por favor al menos busca un tradutor aceptable o traducelo tu mismo, no es llegar y sacar de Narutopedia y traducirlo en google, porque así no se entiende nada. Es solo un consejo, por favor no te enojes, gracias por leer. --Naxomarin240 13:44 19 feb 2011 (UTC) : Naxomarin tiene razon y por cierto estructura bien los articulos agrega infoboxes y utiliza las imagenes que ya estan en la wikia y si tienes que subir alguna SOLAMENTE con nombres en español (en relacion con el tema de la imagen) y sin los prefijos de tamaño tales como "230px-" o "300px-". No sigas haciendolo o te bloqueare. Atentamente [[Naruto_Wiki:Administración#Bur.C3.B3cratas|''Burócrata]] [[User:Leodix|Leodix]] ( | | ) 18:07 1 mar 2011 (UTC) Borrar? De que hablas yo no he borrado ningun episodio?. 19:03 13 jul 2011 (UTC) :No he borrado nada lo que hice fue acomodar el cuadro no me acuses de algo que no hize. 19:08 13 jul 2011 (UTC) Aventuras en el Mar Kevin entiende y escuha la saga de las Aventuras en el Mar es una saga de relleno, debido a esto la saga inicia con el episodio 223 de Naruto Shippuden pero la Predicción del Gran Sapo Sabio aparece tanto en el manga como en el anime por lo que no pertenece a esa saga. En conclusión, la Predicción del Sabo Sabio es parte del Saga del Confinamiento de los Jinchurikis por lo que no pertence a la saga de las Aventuras en el Mar. No lo vuelvas a colocar. 21:56 4 ago 2011 (UTC) Saga Kevin te dije que la predicción del gran sapo no es parte de esa saga, lo vuelves a colocar y tendre que poner cartas en el asunto. 16:37 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Explicar Escucha Kevin te voy a explicar, sucede que el anime esta tan cerca del manga que han decidido a largar la historia es por eso que han hecho esa saga que corta a la saga del Confinamiento de los Jinchurikis. Imaginate que las Adventuras en el Mar es una extensión de esa saga. 16:46 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Sagas No vengas a decir todas esas mentiras te lo dire de este modo lo vuelves a colocarlo, y te aseguro que seras bloqueados por la eliminación, traslado y agregación de información no autorizada. 16:48 5 sep 2011 (UTC) 8 de Septiembre Feliz wikicumpleaños kevin. Con buena onda Juakoblabla 18:43 8 sep 2011 (UTC) Feliz "WIKIcumpleaños", te registraste el 8 de septiembre de 2010, y hoy es 8 de septiembre de 2011.....Juakoblabla 18:47 8 sep 2011 (UTC) episodios muy bien no habia hecho episodios ya que he estado muy ocupado avisame cuando termines para crear los de shippuden nosotros dos 18:01 15 sep 2011 (UTC) ok litsto 23:58 15 sep 2011 (UTC) ya los empeze a hacer pero les falta imagenes ok 17:37 16 sep 2011 (UTC) yo los hago ahh y perdon por hacer tan pocos es que estoy un poco ocupado 15:25 17 sep 2011 (UTC) Re:Episodios mira me tome la libertad de crear unos cuantos episodios de tu saga para ayudarte solo les falta las imagenes ok mientras tanto yo creare los episodios de relleno que le sigen a la saga de sasuke espero que cuado termines esa saga me ayudes con el relleno 23:23 17 sep 2011 (UTC) Sagas Kevin no te ofendas pero cuando tu empezaste yo ya lo sabia, es decir que es obvio q no son sagas q es un relleno del anime, no necesito que vengas a aclararme ello, como Administrador tengo nocion de los rellenos y se cunado son sagas y cuando no asi que yo te pido que tu no te metas. Juan uchiha senju 15:09 19 sep 2011 (UTC) Herencia No es del relleno del anime de las Aventuras de Konoha y estas pruebas no sirven con migo Juan uchiha senju 16:14 19 sep 2011 (UTC) ok entendido ah de paso gracias por la ayudita con los episodios 18:13 19 sep 2011 (UTC) Imagenes Kevin he visto que te has dedicado a la creación de episodios pero debo pedirte que si vas a subir imagenes asegurate primero de que si ya existe, porque muchas de ellas ya estaban pre-existente en la wiki. 15:38 20 sep 2011 (UTC) episodios la verdad es que no se la fecha de los episodios latinos por eso no las puse ok trankilo yo empiezo con el relleno ok 18:28 26 sep 2011 (UTC) en cuanto termines la saga de sasuke me avisas para repartinos los capitulos de relleno 18:28 26 sep 2011 (UTC) si claro perdona por no contestar es que tengo la pc dañada 00:19 30 sep 2011 (UTC) Categoría La Categoría:Antagonistas es una categoría irrevelante y no necesaria, asi que esa es mi decisión final no sera creada. 21:19 6 oct 2011 (UTC) Sobrecargo de imagenes Amigo no sobrecargues de imágenes esta página , no le puse aquella imagen de la version 1 para no sobrecargar la pág , entiéndelo NO lo vuelvas a hacer Zider Ximenon 14:26 7 dic 2011 (UTC) Sobrecargas el artículo de imñágenes , ya que debe eser de aproximadamente un párrafo largo 1 imagen para que quede PROLIJO en cambio artículo como estos que son tan sintéticos (dado que se conoce muy poco y casi todo ha salido en este manga) ovbiamente es de información y escritura reducida y agregas tantas imágenes que pierde prolijidad Zider Ximenon 14:31 7 dic 2011 (UTC) Imagenes has suvido mimagenes no slo repetidas, ya que ya las hacia subido yo, sino q exeden por mucho el tamaño minimo que deven cumpir obligatoriamente las imagenes me refiero a estas dos desde ya q las borrare pero a la proxima ee lsas reglas y como el comentario anterior no satures de imagenes los articulos 15:29 7 dic 2011 (UTC) Sobrecargas Articulos Deja de sobrecargar de imagenes los articulos o te bloqueare es la segunda vez q te advierten 16:46 7 dic 2011 (UTC) Episodios Justo en eso estaba empezando, si quieres ser el lider de ese proyecto solo decimelo, pero tienes que ponerte las pilas. Saludooss Archivo:Www.MessenTools.com-naruto-jiraiya.gif [[User:dariel_lopez|'Dariel']] [[User talk:Dariel_lopez|'López']]Archivo:Www.MessenTools.com-naruto-jiraiya.gif 20:01 16 feb 2012 (UTC) Re: Episodios Yo te ayudaria, y ademas hay otros users que le interesa crear episodios, la pagina de la 4 guerra ninja esta protegida creo dejame revisar, la proxima vez mira a ver si ya la puedes editar, disuclpa por responder tarde creia que ya lo habia hecho el dia que lo preguntaste, Saludooss Archivo:Www.MessenTools.com-naruto-jiraiya.gif [[User:dariel_lopez|'Dariel']] [[User talk:Dariel_lopez|'López']]Archivo:Www.MessenTools.com-naruto-jiraiya.gif 14:46 19 feb 2012 (UTC) Ok. listo ya esta desbloqueiada, gracias por avisar que lo estaba sino nos ivamos a atrasar mucho sin que nadie la editara. Saludooss Archivo:Www.MessenTools.com-naruto-jiraiya.gif [[User:dariel_lopez|'Dariel']] [[User talk:Dariel_lopez|'López']]Archivo:Www.MessenTools.com-naruto-jiraiya.gif 09:43 26 feb 2012 (UTC) Hola hola kevin rato sin hablar con tigo mira te interesaria ayudarme en el proyecto episodios empezamos desde mañana espero tu respuesta saludos 03:53 4 mar 2012 (UTC) ok los miembros son agua013 glenson y yo por cierto ahora me encargo de la saga de hidan y kakuzu ya que ya empeze hacerla hoy 02:47 5 mar 2012 (UTC) *ok empezaremos el otro fin de semana hasta entoces te mantendre informado de lo que pase con los episodios 02:59 5 mar 2012 (UTC) *ok ya estoy averiguando con dariel a ver si me deja crear una entrada de blog para coordinar mejor el proyecto ;) 03:25 5 mar 2012 (UTC) *no , no le he dicho pero si quieres entra al chat y preguntale por que la verdad es que no puedo entrar me banearon hace 3 dias 03:29 5 mar 2012 (UTC) Proyecto Episodios Tranquilo me encargare pero tambien estoy en otro proyecto y no siempre tengo tiempo para todo Agua013 04:01 5 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola Kevin, Bueno dejame terminar algunos epis de el rescate del kazekage y sigo con las otras. 18:31 5 mar 2012 (UTC) yo ya termine la saga de hidan y kakuzu ya que glenson se encargara de la proxima saga de naruto shippuden osea los 12 guardianes como cada saga tiene alrededor de 20 episodios dime que episiodios haces para yo ayudarte ya que en naruto comun no hay sagas 23:19 5 mar 2012 (UTC) Relleno empiezas desde el capitulo 158 ok yo ya me encarge de hacer los ultimos capitulos de la saga del kazekage asi que dile a glenson que puede empezar lo doces guardianes ninja 18:28 6 mar 2012 (UTC) Esta bien, ya voy a comenzar un epi! . 22:24 6 mar 2012 (UTC) ok yo me encargo de los episodios epeciales tranki 22:34 6 mar 2012 (UTC) estan listo todos los episodios especiales mas los episodios de gennon que me puse hacer que fueron en total 5 ya termine mi parte ya que el viernes tengo examen y no puedo estar aqui 15:03 7 mar 2012 (UTC) bien le dire a glenson si no contesta los hare yo mismo 22:46 7 mar 2012 (UTC) O.K ok yo me encargo de los doce guardianes ninja cuando termine la saga te dire cuales hacer y las demas sagas que no tiene un editor depues vere a quien se las encargo 13:20 10 mar 2012 (UTC) ya termine la saga de hidan hare 174-176 y tambien hare los episodios 192-194 depues que termine esos vere que hago con los otros si tu quieres puedes empezar los otros aunque ya no es obligatorio 17:57 10 mar 2012 (UTC) muchas gracias por tu apoyo si terminare los otros capitulos especiales entre hoy y mañana no te preocupes gracias ati y a los demas es que casi esta completo el proyecto episodios aunque te puedo decir que habra otra fase ,la segunda fase espero que me apoyes con esta fase que es del proyecto episodios tambien. 18:04 10 mar 2012 (UTC) solo te podre decir que no haras mas episodios :) 18:09 10 mar 2012 (UTC) pues como dije solo haremos retoques osea la siguiente fase y tambien subdividiremos la saga de relleno como es debido por ejemplo la saga de menma ,el arma definitiva etc 18:41 10 mar 2012 (UTC) kevin encargate de ese capitulo que pusiste en categoria de borrar esta bueno 23:45 12 mar 2012 (UTC) hazlo por favor listo ok te agradesco 23:48 12 mar 2012 (UTC) *terminamos el proyecto episodios muchas gracias por tu colaboracion ya lo demas lo hago, de verdad esto no se pudo hacer sin tu ayuda 23:52 12 mar 2012 (UTC) *pues si amigo la verdad ahora estare en el proyecto volumenes y si me sobra tiempo te ire a componer la sagas 23:58 12 mar 2012 (UTC) *si quieres encargate tu :) 23:59 12 mar 2012 (UTC) *si claro buena suerte en lo que hagas espero contar contigo en otro proyecto :) algun dia 01:09 13 mar 2012 (UTC) Imagen Ok dejame ver si la puedo conseguir lo más pronto posible. Fuego 013 (discusión) 01:00 14 mar 2012 (UTC) *disculpa por no responder es que he estado muy ocupado 01:18 15 mar 2012 (UTC) Imagen del manga Hola Kevin disculpa pero no me ha dado tiempo buscar una buena imagen del anime que me estas pidiendo principalmente porque ahora que cerraron todos los video de Megavideo y otras paginas de video importantes se me ha sido muy dificil pero puede darte el numero del anime para que lo intentes buscar tu, el anime en donde aparece es "Naruto Shippuden 253". Fuego 013 (discusión) 13:28 17 mar 2012 (UTC) Como sacar una imagen Ah ya entendi te voy a explicar de la manera más sencilla, para sacar una imagen ya sea del manga y del anime lo que se hace primero buscar la escena o la parte en donde esta la imagen que quieres sacar, luego realizar una captura de imagen la cual es una opción que se encuentra generalmente en todas las computadores al lado de F2 y otros teclado dice "Capture...", después de hacer eso abre el programa paint y allí usas la función Ctrl V para pegar la imagen, luego recortas la imagen y guardas la image en el Pc para finalmente guardarla en la wiki, espero que te haya servido. Fuego 013 (discusión) 18:42 17 mar 2012 (UTC) Antagonistas No hay un antagonista fijo en las sagas que dijiste sino muchos ya que son sagas de múltiples misiones o recuerdos por eso es que no se coloca ninguno. Fuego 013 (discusión) 01:24 18 mar 2012 (UTC) Re: Re: re: Información Kevin veras, esas dos sagas son de relleno, y no tienen un antagonista en especifico, ya que los personajes en ellos desarrollados no son para nada importantes, por ejemplo en las historias de Konoha no se podria llamar antagonista a ninguno de los pequeños villanos salidos allí igual en la de Aventuras, creo que lo mejor si quieres seria no poner nada, o poner a cada uno de esos pequeños villanos, ¿que dices?. Saludooss link=Usuario:Dariel lopez 03:57 31 mar 2012 (UTC) Sagas Hola nKevin mira ya es ahora de solucionar el problema de las sagas y te explicare cual es el problema. Desde siempre Naruto Wiki se ha basado en la serie original de Naruto osea el Manga, según el manga la saga de la Reunión de los Cinco Kages va desde el 450 hasta el 488, sin embargo el anime siempre le ha gustado alargar las sagas y es por eso que sugeren en este caso las sagas de relleno como Aventuras en el Mar asi que según el anime la saga va desde 197 hasta el 221. Debido a esto esto es lo que vamos a hacer vas a colocar los límites del manga y el anime de la forma en que te acabo de mencionar, la parte de la Profecia del Sapo va en el Confinamiento de los Jinchuriki (porque como te dije nosotros nos basamos en el manga), en la tabla de episodios lo vas a colocar hasta el episodio 221 porque estamos hablando en ese momento del anime; y en el Confinamiento de los Jinchurikis debes colocar lo de la Profecia del Sapo y el límite del anime va desde 243 hasta el 255. Esa es mi opinion de como se puede solucionar el problema estas de acuerdo ?. Fuego 013 (discusión) 14:29 31 mar 2012 (UTC) :Ajuro la Profecia del Sabio debe ir en el Confinamiento de los Jinchurikis porque así lo dicta el manga, si desdeas puede hacer la modificación que te estoy diciendo para que las juzges y luego vemos que se puede mejorar te parece?. Fuego 013 (discusión) 14:29 31 mar 2012 (UTC) Anime Lamento decirte que ese es la realidad nosotros somos fieles al manga porque es escrita por el creado de Naruto mientras que el anime hace lo que quieren cuando no siguen la realidad de la trama eso es lo que sucede, y como te dige ajuro la Procefia del Sapo debe ir en el Confinamiento de los Jinchurikis. Fuego 013 (discusión) 15:05 31 mar 2012 (UTC) Nueva Saga Kevin tendras que esperar un poco a que salga el nuevo episodio y saber de esa forma como deberia llamarse la saga porque debo ver primero si es una saga o simplemente es una serie de episoidos, y si es lo último quizas podemos colocarle el nombre que querramos. Fuego 013 (discusión) 16:15 5 abr 2012 (UTC) ok si men cuenta conmigo me encargare de los episodios y capitulo depues de todo es parte de la segunda fase 03:14 6 abr 2012 (UTC) dime ya completaste los episodios de rock lee es que debido a circunstancias tuve que dejarlo 21:40 17 may 2012 (UTC) ok muy bien pero dejame avisarte que estare fuera del proyecto de rock lee por un tiempo ya que tengo otros planes en la wiki y en estudios espero que sigas adelante con el cualquier cosa no dudes en avisarme estare dispuesto a ayudarte 22:02 17 may 2012 (UTC) Re-Petición Hola Kevin mira en primer lugar necesito un link para ver la wiki, después de verla voy a ver si es favorable asociosiarnos porque lo que podria hacer es hacer que esa wiki se convierta en una wiki hermana al igual que Tatsu, Biriju, etc. y después colocar en la portada ayuda para poder mejorarla. Te parece?. Fuego 013 (discusión) 15:39 2 jun 2012 (UTC) :Kevin antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa necesito hablar con el burocrata o administrador de esa wiki porque si se planea lo que se va a hacer hay que arreglar ciertos detalles de esa wiki porque tiene varias fallas. No me refiero a los artículos sino a la wiki en sí. Fuego 013 (discusión) 16:09 2 jun 2012 (UTC) Sagas Hola Kevin primero los episodios que me estas preguntando son episodios especiales osea que ni siquiera pueden agruparse con otros episodios ya en todos sucedes cosas diferentes y no en el mismo tiempo. Y en cuanto a Andres, le di una sugerencia sobre su wiki y no me ha respondido. Fuego 013 (discusión) 02:39 5 jun 2012 (UTC) Rock Lee Wiki Si quieres colabora con el wiki, yo por ahora no puedo ya que tengo compromisos con un wiki que tengo pendiente y además mi computador se daño así que ahora solo puedo editar cuando voy a cabinas de internet. Saludos! 23:27 13 jun 2012 (UTC) Wiki Rock Lee Ahh con razón no me contesto pero bueno mañana me encargare de crear un blog para lo del tema de la Wiki Rock Lee y sobre la solicitud de miembros para la wiki. Además necesito que tu y yo o Andre y yo hablemos de los detalles de la wiki y se empieze a ser arreglada. Fuego 013 (discusión) 22:18 14 jun 2012 (UTC) Re-Proyecto Hola Kevin antes de cualquier cosa quiero decirte que lamento que tu wiki no funionara pero hacer eso de los episodios y demás tengo que ponerlo a discusión con los demás administradores, así que voy a hablarlo en la reunión. Así que por favor se paciente te traere noticias lo más rapido posible. Fuego 013 (discusión) 22:55 23 ago 2012 (UTC) Respuesta Hola Kevin, como estas? Espero que bien.Yo vi el episodio en la siguiente pag: http://animeytv.com/2012/03/lista-de-capitulos-de-rock-lee-no.html . Ahora yo quisiera hacerte una preguntica en donde tu encuentras los capitulos de Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Ninden, también quisiera ayudarte con ellos. Espero tu respuesta. Saludos. 50px 14:00 15 sep 2012 (UTC)Celeste Uchiha Proyecto Rock Lee Hola Kevin en cuanto a la ayuda en la creación de episodios y capítulos de la Serie Rock Lee claro que yo y mi aldea puede ayudar, pero sobre la creación de Jutsus no estoy muy de acuerdo ya que los administradores estuvieron de acuerdo con la creación de episodios y capítulos pero no con la de Jutsus. Si deseas crear ese tipo de cosas se tendria que hacer en la Wiki Rock Lee. Fuego 013 (discusión) 21:07 16 sep 2012 (UTC) Re-Pregunta Hola Kenvin. Claro que te voy a ayudar con tu proyecto de Rock Lee, no eh seguido creando más episodios ya que en esta semana me ah dado fiebre, eh tenido mucha tos y me eh sentido muy mal, pero hoy espero hacer el quinto episodio de la serie ya que me siento mucho mejor. 50px 21:23 17 sep 2012 (UTC)Celeste Uchiha Sellos malditos En el encabezado de Habilidad sobrecargaban el parrafo con imagenes y en aparincia estban mal ubicadas apareciendo por debajo de la plantilla de personaje 19:28 18 sep 2012 (UTC) Rock Lee Hola Kevin, ya gracias a Dios me siento mucho mejor, yo me encargo con los episodios y no te preocupes no es ninguna molestia. 50px 22:34 20 sep 2012 (UTC)Celeste Uchiha Rock Lee No Seishun Full Power Ninden Oye, he visto que ultimamente has creado los capítulos y episodios de Rock Lee No Seishun Full Power Ninden, oye podrías crear también el artículo del opening y los endings, es sólo una sugerencia. 190.26.168.98 23:25 20 sep 2012 (UTC) Categoria Especial Tengo que pensar luego te digo por los momentos usa la categoria normal. Fuego 013 (discusión) 17:03 23 sep 2012 (UTC) Manga Rock Lee no Seishun Volumenes Hola, si te ayudaré, pero yo no veo esa serie, y no sé mucho del contenido, si quieres t puedo ayudar con el diseño del articulo, y tu te encargas de los enlaces y las imagenes de cada volumen. Silver '('Discusión)'' 19:35 24 sep 2012 (UTC). Re:Cambiar de Posición Hola Kevin, ya esta coloque primero la del anime y después la del manga. --Nagato Uzumaki Senju (discusión) 23:28 25 sep 2012 (UTC)Nagato Uzumaki Senju Articulos de Naruto SD Hola Kevin como estas?? te vengo a avisar que he hecho un cambio con respecto a los artículos de Naruto SD, les he hecho una plantilla infobox especial (Plantilla:Infobox Naruto SD) que tiene los mismo datos de la plantilla de episodios pero a diferencia de ella no posee los apartados de Personaje, Jutsu u Objetos (ya que no van a ser creado aqui), además cambie la forma de la imagen y ahora así deben ir esos artículos mira aqui en este artículo: Rock Lee es un ninja que no sabe usar jutsus y El rival de Rock Lee es Naruto. Espero que no haya sido una molestia. Fuego 013 (discusión) 03:37 4 nov 2012 (UTC) Naruto SD Hola Kevin, Muchas gracias amigo, con gusto te ayudare en los capitulos de naruto SD, igual, si necesitas cualquier cosa solo avisame :D Leo Hatake (discusión) 02:55 5 dic 2012 (UTC) Cuadro de Volumenes Hola Kevin no te preocupes intentare realizo yo pero sera entre hoy y mañana, sin embargo tienes que decirme cuales capítulos pertenecen a cada volumen para poder hacerlo. Fuego 013 (discusión) 20:21 9 dic 2012 (UTC) Proyecto Hola Keviv, he visto que tu eres el lider del Proyecto Sd, me puedo unir?? link=Usuario:Shun Uchiha1811link=Shun Uchiha1811link=Usuario:Shun Uchiha1811link=Usuario:Shun Uchiha1811 22:12 10 mar 2013 (UTC) Proyecto Ok, ayudare a Hlato con los jutsus.Saludos link=Usuario:Shun Uchiha1811link=Shun Uchiha1811link=Usuario:Shun Uchiha1811link=Usuario:Shun Uchiha1811 00:00 11 mar 2013 (UTC) Re: proyecto sd Hola esta bien, no tengo mucho que hacer últimamente me encargare de ello. Saludooss link=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario:When the World Comes Down 00:34 11 mar 2013 (UTC) Re:Naruto Orichara Hola Kevin, sería excelente que me dieras el link que tienes sobre los personajes de Naruto Orichara. Incluso si las imágenes son adecuadas, podría aprovechar para arreglar el artículo de Naruto Orichara que considero se le pueden hacer unas leves mejoras. Gracias de antemano. LeoHatake 17:26 11 oct 2014 (UTC) ::Hola de nuevo Kevin, gracias por las imágenes que me diste, me ayudaron mucho a arreglar el artículo. La verdad yo también desconozco si no hubo personaje en el 61 y del 67 en adelante, pero de todas maneras no los coloqué. Sigue con el buen trabajo, te mando un abrazo. LeoHatake 17:06 12 oct 2014 (UTC) Re:Naruto Orichara 2 Hola Kevin, ya he actualizado el artículo con las nuevas ilustraciones. Gran trabajo encontrando esos dibujos aunque es una lástima que no aparezca quienes son los autores de los diseños originales. De todas maneras, fue increíble que encontraras las imágenes, saludos. LeoHatake 18:29 1 feb 2015 (UTC)